Surprisingly Helpful
September 04, 2011, 9:44 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline Knifepoint (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Lifeline is back on duty, doing some probably much-needed cleaning of various areas in the medical center. She has to keep busy SOMEhow after all. Knifepoint enters the repair campus, wings flicking as he glances down at the datapad in his hand. He pauses when he sees Lifeline, tilting his head slightly before subspacing his research. Well, this might actually be more productive than he thought. Lifeline glances over as Knifepoint enters, actually (oddly?) somewhat glad it's the Seeker/quasi-medic and not someone extra annoying. Like Starscream. "Hey." Knifepoint greets mildly, heaving himself onto a berth to watch the femme work. "Robustus or Shred here?" Lifeline shakes her head no. Admittedly, an odd gesture. "Not right now. Anything I can help with?" Knifepoint smirks a little. "Good." He pulls one leg up onto the berth, resting his chin on his knee. "You were pretty pissed with Lord Megatron for making you repair that prisoner, weren't you." It's not really a question. Lifeline snorts air through her vents in a decidedly indelicate manner. "That's putting it very mildly." "I'm a little amazed you didn't get cannoned for it." Knifepoint says conversationally, swinging his lowered leg idly. "There's a few things you need to learn still, apparently." Lifeline replies blandly with, "Apparently." She finishes scrubbing out some random container or other and sets it aside to dry. Knifepoint shrugs mildly, shifting his attention to a paint scrape on his thigh. "I could help you, you know." He offers, frowning a little as he tries to get the offending bit of color off without ruining his own paint. Lifeline breaks out the sarcasm and cynicism now. "Oh, really. And why would you bother being so ... generous, hm?" Knifepoint snorts. "Because you being around means I don't have to deal with Shred or Robustus talking down to me like I don't know what the slag I'm doing, and if you keep this up, somebody's going to end that." Lifeline mmms and nods slightly at that. "You do have a point there. I'll try to behave more like the good little lackey I'm supposed to be." She's moved on to some other menial task, but might possibly be caught rolling her optics. "Lackeys get shot." Knifepoint says dismissively, giving up on the paint mark and dropping his leg back down. "You need to learn how to balance defiance and submission." Lifeline pauses and looks at Knifepoint for a moment before setting down what she's doing to walk over toward the Seeker. "Okay, no messing with me. Is that /really/ why you're offering me free advice?" Her tone is wary but sincere. Knifepoint tilts his helm, looking at Lifeline consideringly. "You're not blatantly stupid, and you're capable of independent processing. That alone makes you quite a bit more interesting than most people here." He slips off the berth, rolling his shoulders lazily. "If you don't want my help, that's your decision." Lifeline holds up a hand. "No, sorry. I'm just not accustomed to anyone of any faction bothering to give a turborat's aft about me." Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but it's probably close enough for this conversation. Knifepoint crosses his arms, wings twitching a little. "Don't get used to it here, either. This is more than a small exception." Lifeline ohs? "Care to explain that?" She moves back over to resume the menial tasks she'd been keeping busy with. Knifepoint shrugs, leaning against the berth with a bored expression. "Decepticons generally don't give a slag about each other. About the only exceptions you'll find are voluntary trines and occasionally whoever's knocking thrusters." He flicks a small bit of scrap metal off the berth- must have dropped it when he picked up all those ruined parts from the neutral. "You're not quite as annoying as most of the medics here, so if I don't have to deal with Robustus or our /dearest/ CMO, my existence is far more pleasant." Lifeline ohs again, this time more in understanding. "I think I understand." She glances over at the faint sound of the bit of scrap metal hitting the floor and promptly walks over to pick it up to drop in whatever waste bin might be handy. "I guess I'm just not all that familiar with the dynamics of working within a large association of individuals." Knifepoint snorts to himself. "You probably won't get used to most of the dynamics anyways. People tend to die a lot in factions. That, you'll get used to." He watches her toss out the scrap metal. "Rule number one? Don't backtalk people who can kill you without consequences." Lifeline says, "So I'm just supposed to let afthats say whatever they please and tell them 'thank you'?" She huffs air out through her vents. "That will definitely take a lot of getting used to." "Not all afthats, just the ones high enough in command to decide you don't matter." Knifepoint corrects, wings flicking slightly. "Rule number two, learn to fake sincerity. This helps with rule number one." Lifeline hmphs. "Then I'm really in trouble." Knifepoint snorts. "That would be why I offered to help you." He deadpans, obviously amused. "The ability to fake total deference to someone else is immensely helpful." Lifeline looks at Knifepoint again. "Is that what you call all the grovelling and bowing you were doing? Because... well, maybe I'm just a bit more cynical, but it smacked faintly of sarcasm to me." "To Starscream?" Knifepoint tilts his helm, looking at Lifeline with a hint of amusement. "That is entirely sarcastic. I'm just good enough at faking sincerity to not get in trouble for it." Lifeline ahhhs, and then, FINALLY, she offers a faint hint of an amused expression in return. "With that one, it sounds like a regular hobby." Knifepoint gives Lifeline a smirk. "Needling Starscream is practically a favorite passtime here." He responds, wings twitching slightly. "If you can act respectful enough, you don't need to /actually/ respect most people." Lifeline hms. "Definite food for thought. Thank you." She sounds sincere about it. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge, looking at Lifeline oddly for a few moments. "...No problem." He says, pushing away from the berth. "You owe me a favor now, either way." Lifeline actually chuckles very faintly for a moment. "All right. I'll keep that in mind." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs